a new vistor?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Ikuto's mother,father and sister died so know his with the hinamoris it was love at first sight when Ikuto saw Amu and when he saw the boys he had an questin for Tadase that will change Amus life for ever and will he get to kiss her or not? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

_**a new vistor?**_

FLASHBLACK_chapter 1"_**_ Amu can you come here please!" said Amu's mother " Coming mummy!" said a five year old Amu who came running down the stairs " Amu i would like you to meet Ikuto." said Mordi said " hi Ikuto!" Amu said in a happy voice Ikuto just looked down to hide the pink on his cheeks Amu just giggled Mordi just smiled and said" Amu Ikuto mother and father and sister died so he'll be staying here for now on..." Amu's eyes went wide then she hugged him and whispered" it's ok you have a new family now." then she let go and said" Ikuto lets go out side and play!". END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**_chapter_**** 2**

" Ikuto! stop it!" said a now 13 year old Amu " why should I _Amu_" said a now 15 year old Ikuto " P-PERVERT!" said Amu Mordi then came up and said" whos calling who a pervert?" Amu ran to her mother and said" I-Ikuto...was touching me!" Mordi was looking Ikuto who had his hands in his poctets smirking at Amu he thought' _**well she did say i have a new family and i'm we're not blood related or last name related... and she so cute when she blushes...why else would i have done it i love her and i like to see her**_** blush.**' just then Amu heard the door open she looked to see her friends Tadase, Negeshigo, Yaya, Rima, Kuaki who all said" Amu hi and you didn't tell us you had a brother.". Amu said" HE IS NOT MY BROTHER MUM ADOPPED HIM!" they all nodded, Little did they all know Ikuto was fumming with jesousy of the three boys.

* * *

**_chapter 3_**

Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Kuaki, Negeshio, Rima and Yaya where in the back yard playing truth or dare " ok Negeshio truth or dare?" said Amu " Truth!" said Negshigo Amu said" ok it is true that you like Rima?" Negeshio blushed and said" y-yes i do..." Rima blushed as well then Ikuto smirked and said" Tadase truth or dare?" Tadase said" Truth." Ikuto smirked and said" is it true that your gay?" Tadase blushed and nodded Amu froze and said" well now i know." then she got up and ran away Ikuto saw this and yelled" AMU WAIT!" she didn't listen she ran out of the backyard to the street to the sematry to her father's grave she went down to her knees and said" oh dad i was fo foolish about Tadase...".

* * *

chapter 4

Ikuto ran out of the back yard to find he's 'sister' he looked everywhere then he went to ask Mordi he said" hey uh do you where Amu would of went?" Mordi smiled sadly and sad to her father's grave...he died just before you came here you can go and find her if you want." Ikuto nodded and ran to the cemtery to find Amu then he found her he saw her knee length hair her bangs coverying her eyes he was crying Ikuto ran over to her and said" Amu are you ok?!" she nodded Ikuto said" Amu i'm sorry i ask that i just let my jesousy get the better of me..." he moved closer...Amu said" J-jelousy?!" he nodded then with out any warning he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**a new vistor?**_

FLASHBLACK_chapter 1"_**_ Amu can you come here please!" said Amu's mother " Coming mummy!" said a five year old Amu who came running down the stairs " Amu i would like you to meet Ikuto." said Mordi said " hi Ikuto!" Amu said in a happy voice Ikuto just looked down to hide the pink on his cheeks Amu just giggled Mordi just smiled and said" Amu Ikuto mother and father and sister died so he'll be staying here for now on..." Amu's eyes went wide then she hugged him and whispered" it's ok you have a new family now." then she let go and said" Ikuto lets go out side and play!". END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**_chapter_**** 2**

" Ikuto! stop it!" said a now 13 year old Amu " why should I _Amu_" said a now 15 year old Ikuto " P-PERVERT!" said Amu Mordi then came up and said" whos calling who a pervert?" Amu ran to her mother and said" I-Ikuto...was touching me!" Mordi was looking Ikuto who had his hands in his poctets smirking at Amu he thought' _**well she did say i have a new family and i'm we're not blood related or last name related... and she so cute when she blushes...why else would i have done it i love her and i like to see her**_** blush.**' just then Amu heard the door open she looked to see her friends Tadase, Negeshigo, Yaya, Rima, Kuaki who all said" Amu hi and you didn't tell us you had a brother.". Amu said" HE IS NOT MY BROTHER MUM ADOPPED HIM!" they all nodded, Little did they all know Ikuto was fumming with jesousy of the three boys.

* * *

**_chapter 3_**

Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Kuaki, Negeshio, Rima and Yaya where in the back yard playing truth or dare " ok Negeshio truth or dare?" said Amu " Truth!" said Negshigo Amu said" ok it is true that you like Rima?" Negeshio blushed and said" y-yes i do..." Rima blushed as well then Ikuto smirked and said" Tadase truth or dare?" Tadase said" Truth." Ikuto smirked and said" is it true that your gay?" Tadase blushed and nodded Amu froze and said" well now i know." then she got up and ran away Ikuto saw this and yelled" AMU WAIT!" she didn't listen she ran out of the backyard to the street to the sematry to her father's grave she went down to her knees and said" oh dad i was fo foolish about Tadase...".

* * *

chapter 4

Ikuto ran out of the back yard to find he's 'sister' he looked everywhere then he went to ask Mordi he said" hey uh do you where Amu would of went?" Mordi smiled sadly and sad to her father's grave...he died just before you came here you can go and find her if you want." Ikuto nodded and ran to the cemtery to find Amu then he found her he saw her knee length hair her bangs coverying her eyes he was crying Ikuto ran over to her and said" Amu are you ok?!" she nodded Ikuto said" Amu i'm sorry i ask that i just let my jesousy get the better of me..." he moved closer...Amu said" J-jelousy?!" he nodded then with out any warning he kissed her.


End file.
